The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. =Requests for Rollback Rights= Kopeke6991 (Talk| ) For #He's promising and has the potential to do great. He just needs a chance. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) #Considering the recent unease following the whole Tuma55/Duncannuva thing, I believe it might be a good idea to add a few people to the Matoran Guard. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Against # Comments Eh, if he can promise not to be moody and threaten to leave the wiki again (I realize that that was because of others insulting you, but sometimes you have to move past that), then I'll vote yes; I just want to be sure that he will stay for at least a few months. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I won't let anybody get in my way anymore. I'll just leave them to figure out what they did wrong. Kopeke6991 17:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The former LMTOM Why would anyone vote for you when you're been gone for over 12 months and then suddenly show up again? Who's to say you won't just leave in 2 months again, you've done it many times in the past. -Lewa279 21:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) He is a trustable user, but their's too many users being negative to him and wouldn't you leave after so much? Be careful on what you say because that ''can be hurtful. Give him a chance and I'm sure he'll be better than you'd expected. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) OK. Mazeka369, thank you for showing Lewa279 that I can be trustable. Maybe if he stops being negative, then I could get somewhere. Kopeke6991 14:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not doubting that you're a trustable user, I'm doubting that you're gonna stay for more than a month. I'm not trying to offend, but if checked out the many blog posts of your LewaMata account and you've left and returned 7 times. -Lewa279 13:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) We'll never know if he would stay if he was never given a chance. He means well and has the right intentions. That's more of the forgive and forget subject. It happened but it doesn't define him as a quiter exactly. He makes the effort to cooperate with us on not letting Users trouble him anymore. And that proves to me he deserves a chance. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 13:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Fine, but I bet 99% that he won't be here in 2 months. Anyway on the other hand he does seem to have good intentions. -Lewa279 13:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Then we have a bet. If he doesn't stay for another two months I owe you five bucks. : ) -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 13:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll stay here for 2 months. But if I'm absent, thats because I'm either on holiday or doing my homework. Kopeke6991 13:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) OK. Tuma55/88 has said he won't threaten anoyone else on here or me again as long as I don't become a rollbacker. Which means, I'm stepping down from nomination and giving Master Lewa a chance. Kopeke6991 21:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't listen to him. Is that what you want, or what he wants? I don't think he can doing anything here. All he wants is to spite us. After all you can't get everything you want now, Tuma55 should know that precisely. I understand if you want to do what you think is best but Tuma55 can't change anything here. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 21:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) No. It's both what we want. Tuma's quit the Duncannuva Wikia and he's learned that vandalizing this wikia was a bad thing. On my side, I needed to quit rollbacking rights to save this wikia and myself. But what would you want? Death threats to terrify you and your wikia in shambles, or for one user to risk a voting poll on himself to save the wikia he helps? I came to this wikia to help out. But now by looking at it, what was the point of becoming a rollbacker? There was no point at all. I would just be reverting edits on a wikia page, not saving the world. Delete the page. Kopeke6991 21:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Tuma55's threats are meaningless. He only targets you because you aren't exactly in the position to handle him with authority. He's been desperate to cause trouble on this wiki but he's never been successful and I believe he never will be. You deserve better treatment than Tuma55 has given you and I say to leave this up for now. What I want is a fair chance for you undeterred by anyone. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 21:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Guess you owe me 5$. lol -Lewa279 21:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I guess so. : D -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 21:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) =Requests for Administrator Rights= :No requests at the moment =Requests for Bureaucrat Rights= :No requests at the moment